Rin and Succubus
by kkluvz2write
Summary: Lemonliciousness! I created an OC character (a succubus demon) who has a MAJOR crush on Rin. With some romance, love/lust, friendship, relationship issues, and a hint of drama; Rin will find that a "friend with benefits" can turn into something much more. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING! MAJOR LEMONS AHEAD!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLUE EXORCIST, HOWEVER THE STORYLINE AND OC IS MY OWN CREATION. Enjoy ;)**

**Rin and a Succubus-Chapter One: Lilith**

"Yo, Yukio, are you here!?" Rin looked around the empty boys' dormitory and found that he was indeed alone, even Kuro and Ukobach were gone.

"Well, I guess that answers that. Man, I'm starved." Rin went into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of chips and headed up to his room. As he began to climb the steps, he heard soft moaning. _That sounds like a girl's voice. _He thought to himself as he began to run up the stairs, but stopped when he saw his door was slightly closed, only cracked open. He immediately froze at what he heard next,

"Nahhh! This smell is amazing! Oh how I'd love to have someone like Satan's son inside me! Pounding me like an animal! That'd be the best ever!" Her voice was high pitched, smooth, and sexy. Rin felt his face heat up, as a trickle of blood began to emerge from his nose; he quickly wiped it as he slowly began to open the door. His jaw dropped upon the sight; there on the other side of the door was a girl who looked about 16-17 years old with black batwings with sharpened tips at the ends, black curved horns framing her face, she had sun-kissed skin, medium length plum hair that was wavy with side bangs. Her long black lashes covered her plum lidded eyes, her dark brows would curve, showing ecstasy on her face. She had a killer body, with curves, breasts larger than Shura's, wide hips, a rounded ass, long curvy legs, long thin arms, and oh god! Her fingers were pumping in and out of her as she continued to lean down, smelling Rin's pillow. Her butt was facing up and slightly towards the door; her long black tail was swinging back and forth, even going to venture near her anal area. Her large breasts were hanging over her black bodice, her black panties on one ankle, she wore fishnet stockings, and her long black leather boots were thrown to the side. She was moaning so loud that Rin was worried others would hear her, but she'd scream his name to the heavens when she'd climaxed and released as she threw her head back. She smiled as she licked herself clean and put her panties back on, then her boots. She slowly slipped her bodice back on, but only slightly secured the strings so that it could be easily pulled down. She sat on his bed, and lied down.

"Ah Rin-chan, I wish you were here." She exhaled as she began to drift off.

_What the hell was that? Who is she? How does she know who I am? And how much longer can I hold back? _Rin was going mad, he thought his boner couldn't get any harder, he felt himself drooling at the sight of her; he looked more closely at her body and noticed a few things. She had a black diamond nose piercing, a black eyebrow piercing, a single black hoop piercing on the left side of her lips, a black tongue piercing, a helix, rook, industrial, orbital, upper lobe, standard lobe, anti-tragus piercing, forward helix, daith, tragus, were all her ear piercings. She had her demon sign on her groin, it was a small dark red/plum rose surrounded by thorns in a circle. On her right hip was a medium sized black fleur de lis with five small surrounding red roses with leaves and thorns. And he could have sworn he saw a piercing on her clitoris as well as two pairs near her nipples. Her tail was long and black, the pointed end appearing like a heart, she seemed harmless, but with those red pupils, he knew she was a demon.

Rin hadn't noticed himself doing it, but he was slowly beginning to enter the room, tiptoeing as he neared his bed, he saw she was lovely, fierce, and very attractive. He wasn't used to seeing girls with tattoos and piercings like her, thus he was interested in why she had all of them. Suddenly she turned, her eyes batting open. Rin blushed at the way she was looking at him, with large puppy-dog like eyes.

"Hello Rin-chan." She smiled at him as his heart skipped a beat. He began to sweat as he noticed she was pulling him towards her, in a hug, he almost suffocated by how closely she was holding him to her breasts.

"Can-can't breath." He managed to get out as she let go.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She let him go, he tried to back away, but she crawled toward him and observed his face from a close distance.

"What?" Rin asked.

"Nothing, you're just more handsome than I'd thought you'd be. But you know, no one told me that you resembled a human so much. The only way I can tell you're a demon is your tail, slightly pointed ears, and those sharp teeth. I mean my ears are even more pointed than yours!" She began to giggle, Rin observed her and he didn't feel she was a threat, her sun-kissed skin glowed as the sun began to set.

"Ya well, you haven't seen my demon form yet." Rin crossed his arms as he turned away; she immediately stopped laughing and practically jumped on him, pinning him down.

"Can I? Oh can I Rin-chan?" She pleaded.

"S-sure, why not?" Rin smiled as he blushed again, her breasts were being pushed against his chest, and his groin was slightly pushing against hers. Rin simply thought about it and he immersed in blue flames, his ears fully pointed, as were his teeth, his pupils red, his tail's tip was on fire, as were two flames on the sides of his head, resembling horns. She began to applaud as she said,

"Wow!" Over and over again.

"Haha." Was all Rin could get out, but he felt something burning within him, his stomach churned as he noticed she was undressing, his nose began to bleed as she leaned toward him and licked it off!

"I'm sorry for making you feel this way, let me make it up to you Rin-chan." She said in a seductive voice as she blew on his right ear. When she heard him gulp, she smiled.

"W-wait, what's your name?" He was barely able to get out, clearly loosing his breath.

"Lilith. I'm a class 1 Succubus, the best of the best. My names means the female sexuality and enlightener of women, I often am able to hold a power over men, and demons." She breathed out as she began to unzip Rin's pants. He groaned when she pulled his member out and smiled at his size, as she began to move her hand, Rin hissed as he threw his head back, his flames becoming more brilliant and large.

"Rin-chan, try to calm your flames down, or this whole place will go up in smoke. If you can manage this, I will reward you greatly." She smiled again when he nodded his head and managed to regain control of his flames.

"Good." She leaned her head down as she began to lick, giving kisses and gliding her black ball tongue piercing along the shaft of his penis, she even went at far as to tease his testicles with it. Rin was beginning to moan as his juices began to flow. Lilith simply smiled as she began to hold his testicles and placed her lips on his head, kissed it, and sucked his entirety in, bobbing her head slowly, then at a medium pace, then when Rin put his hands in her hair, she went full speed.

"Fuck! Lilith, I'm going to-ahh!" It was too late, she had already swallowed it and pulled back, some of it had gotten on her breasts, she used an index finger to wipe it up and place every last drop in her mouth.

"Wow that was a lot, the most I'd ever tasted, and it was delicious." She licked her plum colored lips as she smiled deviously. She began to crawl back to the head of his bed as she laid down; Rin got up, undressed and crawled on top of her. His member was ready for the next stage; she simply flipped them over so she was on top.

"Sorry Rin-chan, but I prefer to be on top."

Rin tried to respond, but she had already thrust him inside her, already knowing about how it felt for a man to be inside a woman.

"Oh Rin-chan! It's even better than I imagined, you're huge!" Lilith began to moan as the used her tail to play with Rin's testicles as he hissed again. She began to bounce as Rin's hands flew up to her breasts, leaning up enough to reach them comfortably. He began to groan when she tightened her walls around him. He began to curse when he was reaching his limit.

"Just a little longer!" Lilith begged as she quickened her pace and clenched hard.

"Lilith!"

"Rin-chan!"

It was finished; she collapsed on him as they breathed hard, sweat covering their bodies.

"Rin-chan, that was amazing." Lilith looked up to see he had transformed back into a human.

"Ya, ya it was." Rin smiled, until he heard the front door open, and footsteps approaching.

"Who's that?" Lilith asked.

"Shit! It's Yukio, my younger brother. Come on, get your stuff!" Rin stood, gathered some clothes and pulled her to the showers.

"Rin, I'm home!" Yukio hollered out, looking around for Rin.

"Y-ya, ok." Rin answered from the showers as he quickly turned the water on.

"Listen, Shiemi and I are going out tonight, so don't bother waiting up. I'll call you tonight to check on you. I don't know when I'll be back." Yukio yelled from the room as he began to pack.

"Ya, ok." Rin answered, slightly hissing, and holding back a moan when Lilith began to give him another blowjob.

"Ok. See you." Yukio called out as he walked down the stairs, and locked the front door.

"Shit, Lilith, I almost-nnnnggg!" He hissed out as he slightly bit him.

"Mmm, you like it a little rough hu?" She teased.

"Mmm, that's not fair. Go easy on me." Rin begged as his tail whipped around, Lilith eyed it as she caught it and gestured for him to use it, as she was using hers to pleasure herself.

"Nahhh! Rin-chan, that's it." She moaned out as his furry tail began to encircle her breasts, pushing down on the piercings. At one point, he fully wrapped it around her breast and pulled, causing Lilith to cry out and nearly cum on the spot. She quickly stood as she wrapped her legs around him; he caught her and thrust himself in her in an instant. They lasted for a measly five seconds when they'd finally helped each other shower, did it again, doggie-style, and then helped each other dry off, Lilith had Rin sit down as she gave him another blowjob, a titty-fuck, and had sex with him while sitting on his lap. In total, they had done it twenty times that night.

"Won't you get pregnant?" Rin asked as he looked over at her lying next to him.

"No, that is our curse, we cannot bear children." Lilith responded sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Rin replied, almost embarrassed that he had asked that.

"Nee Rin-chan, wouldn't you like to see me in human form also?" She asked him, trying to change the subject.

"Sure." He smiled at her.

She rolled over him, and stood bear in front of him, she gave him a wink as her tail, wings and horns, all slowly went away. Her irises were no longer red, but black, and the rest of her remained the same, though her ears were slightly less pointed, and her teeth were slightly less sharp.

"Beautiful." Rin said, she blushed and snapped her fingers. A silk robe appeared as she walked over to him and kissed him goodbye.

"Where are you going?" Rin asked, slightly worried as he stood up.

"Don't worry, you'll see me soon." She smiled at him as she vanished.

"Until later than." He smiled as he fell asleep, dreaming of a girl with plum hair and a gorgeous figure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rin and a Succubus-Chapter Two: School Days**

"Rin! Rin!" Yukio continued to shake Rin, finally waking him up.

"What, who, hu?" Rin looked around to see Yukio standing in front of him.

"Time for class, let's go." Yukio ordered.

"Ya, ya I'm coming." Rin huffed as he took a shower, washed up, dressed, and was out the door with Ukobach's lunch premade for him.

It was a bright and sunny day, but the atmosphere felt different. Rin noticed it right away and didn't like it too much. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice.

"Rin-chan!" Lilith ran over to him, her voluptuous breasts bouncing with each step. When she reached him she hugged him, chest to chest. Rin blushed, got a nosebleed, and a boner all at once.

"Hey Lilith." He greeted her in a friendly manor.

"Rin, who's this?" Yukio asked curiously.

"This is Lilith, she's a new friend of mine." Rin said smiling at her.

"Friends with benefits, that's us." Lilith winked at Yukio, causing him and Rin to blush. They both looked her over, observing her "uniform." She wore her mid-length plum hair in a loose high ponytail held up by a black scrunchy, her girls' uniform consisted of a bright red colored bra under her white semi-buttoned top with none of the top buttons buttoned up. Thus her red bra, along with her sizeable breasts, was showing each time when she'd bend down and leaned forward, or ran. Her skirt barely covered her matching red panties; she was wearing red fishnet stockings with black boots with a small hell and buckles. Yukio observed her numerous piercings, and wasn't at all impressed.

"Excuse us for a minute Lilith." Yukio smiled as she nodded her head, immediately being surrounded by boys, all the girls were scoffing at her. Shima was looking around and immediately noticed her, dragging Bon and Miwa with him.

"Well, well, well, what's your name beautiful?" Shima asked as he was clearly checking her out.

"Lilith." She put her hands behind her back as she slightly rocked her body. She clearly wasn't shy, and when she looked over at Bon, she was in awe.

"Wow! I love your hair! Is this natural?" She began to run her fingers through it, semi-massaging his head, making him blush as her chest was rubbing against his, since she had to stand on her tiptoes to reach him. He slightly moaned when she pushed her full body against him.

"No, I dye it, just the blonde." He managed to get out; she then stopped as she looked over him.

"Hey, you're not bad looking. I love your style! It's so sexy, are you single?" She asked bluntly, all the other guys nearly collapsed from shock.

"What? Ya, why?" Bon was somewhat surprised at how foreword she was.

"Cool, call me, or text me. Email is fine too. What's your name?" She asked with a smile as she handed him a card.

"Bon." He answered bluntly.

"Cool. I'll see you later than Bon!"

"Huh? Ya, sure." Bon was confused as he looked over her card.

"Oh and here's one for you." She handed one to Shima and a few other guys, Miwa had run away a long time ago.

"Awesome, you have a dating service!" Shima hollered out.

"Ya, so use me at your disposal." She winked; all the guys got bloody noses. Meanwhile, with Yukio and Rin . . .

"Rin, I don't know about her, she looks like a rebel with all those piercings, and that hair, and the way she dresses!" Yukio tried not to scream too loudly.

"Listen, just because she isn't like Shiemi, doesn't mean she's a bad person. I can take care of myself Yukio." Rin brushed Yukio off as he ran toward Lilith, clearly taking a possessive stance with his arm around her waist as she leaned against him; at that moment Shiemi arrived, pulling on Yukio's sleeve.

"Yukio, we'll be late, come on." She pulled him away as they went over to the Exorcist Cram School, waiting to see how the day would go.

"Alright, listen everyone." Shura began.

"It's midterms week, so study hard! You'll get a partner to take for the exhibition portion of the exams, but the written portions are all up to you. So go ahead and pick your poison." By that she meant for everyone to pick a partner. Izumo and Shiemi teamed up, along with Bon, Miwa, and Shima, and Rin was partnered with,

"Lilith, I choose Lilith." Rin smiled as she giggled, still sitting on his lap.

"Yes, we figured that Rin." Yukio sighed as Shura began to laugh.

"Nee Okumura-sama, you don't have to be so rude." Lilith teased as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her breasts clearly against his face. Once again, everyone (every man) in the room got a nosebleed.

"Hey, get a room would you?" Shura asked as Lilith got the picture and took a seat close to Rin, their legs touching.

"Ok then, next we will give out assignments, continue reading the assigned chapters, and we'll continue to learn something new everyday. Which will also be on the midterm." Shura smiled when she heard everyone groan.

"Yep, so get studying!" Yukio added in.

The class had gone on for another hour as everyone was dismissed and they all went their separate ways, by the end of the day, new accommodations were made. Shiemi and Yukio had bought a house, since Yukio was planning to propose soon, thus Rin asked Lilith to go ahead and take Yukio's bed, but they both knew where she'd be sleeping.

"Rin-chan! Nnnn. Not so rough." Lilith tilted her head back as Rin continued to toy with the piercing on her clitoris. She bucked her hips as he began to add a digit in at a time, once she had had enough, he slipped himself in, and the fun commenced. This was his reward whenever he answered a question correctly, incorrectly, she'd tie him up to a chair, and teased him, but never letting him release.

"Fuck, Lilith, I can't anymore!" Rin released inside her as she breathed heavily and crawled off of him.

"Alright, next question." Lilith opened up the book and began to quiz him again. They had done this all night until he'd gotten all the questions correct and they'd done it the rest of the night.

"Alright! Pop quiz time! I hope all of you studied last night." Shura passed out a three-page quiz as everyone began at the same time, Rin, Lilith, Miwa, and Bon all finished at the same time. Followed by Izumo, who checked her answers a few times before submitting her quiz, then Shiemi, and Shima.

"Alright, let's go over it." As Shura went over the quiz with the class, Rin, Lilith, Bon, Miwa, Izumo, and Shiemi had received a 100% percent, while Shima had received a 78%.

"Come on Shima, try harder!" Shura lectures him as everyone else shook their heads. Everyone was rather shocked to realize that Rin and Lilith had received a 100%. They all kept asking, "How did you do it?" And they simply answered, "we just did" with a large smile on their faces.

The following week had passed and Rin and Lilith were growing closer each day. Rin learned that Lilith wants to become a tamer of powerful demons, she can already use humans as slaves, but she was soon feeling uncomfortable with doing so. He learned that her piercings symbolized the amount of life forces she took, mostly from incubi. Her tattoo on her hip also symbolized her rank as a Succubus, first class, the one on her groin was the symbol of the type of Succubus she was, a Lilith, thus her name.

"So the one on your hip, it doesn't mean more than that?" Rin asked as he continued making circles around it.

"Yes, it also represents my past, something I enshrine with thorns and thistles because I do not like to remember it." Lilith responded, staring up at the ceiling.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Rin apologized earnestly.

"It's fine, someday I may tell you, but you may not like what you hear." Lilith sat up as she kissed him on the cheek; she had never tried to kiss him on the lips, even the first day they met. She knew that would be something special, and too precious for her to take.

"We should get some sleep." Rin laid down, pulling the covers over them.

"Mmm." She nodded as she snuggled into his side as the two drifted off to sleep. Rin thought he didn't mind school so much, the days seemed shorter, the nights longer, and he even enjoyed having someone clinging to him, which usually wasn't "his style." But something was different with Lilith, but he didn't know quite what yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rin and a Succubus-Chapter Three: The Week After Midterms**

It'd been a week since midterms and everyone was exhausted, evidently, Rin and Lilith had received the hardest task, and barely able to make it back in one piece for the examination. However, everyone seemed to have done well. Everyone passed with an A, except for Shima, who received a high B. Shura had wished everyone a good break as they got the next week off, thus Rin had planned out numerous events for he and Lilith to go out and, and he already knew what they'd do when they'd get back home in the evening and thus considered that part covered.

And they did go out and had a ball, Rin took Lilith to the Disneyland Parks, Six Flags, Universal Studios, SeaWorld, and various other parks, aquariums, and fairs. And his reward was sweet, but as time went on, he came to realize that he felt rewarded just simply by being around Lilith, it was like they'd become best of friends, but his idea of becoming best friends with a girl, was Lilith's idea of falling in love. She had stopped using humans as slaves, and had refrained from drawing life forces from them. She had managed to survive off of human food, and Rin's semen, to which she claimed to be "The best in the world!" She was growing accustomed to having him around, and often didn't like when other girls tried to "steal her thunder." She felt however, that Rin definitely felt strongly about her, but perhaps he wasn't sure why. Thus Lilith remained patient and simply enjoyed the time they'd spent together.

One evening, after a passionate game of "Eat Me," Lilith laid beside and Rin and asked,

"Rin-chan, what do you think of me?" She gazed up at him with her large plum eyes, pleading for an honest answer.

"What do I think of you? Well, you're hot, nice, have nice boobs, you're a good friend, great in bed, you make me laugh, you give fantastic blowjobs, you have nice hair, you are very energetic." With every kind and sweet gesture he tried to make, he always resulted back to sex, to which Lilith picked up on.

"I see." She nodded as she turned away and thought for a moment.

"Nee Rin-chan, what if we spent a few days not having sex and just hanging out." She shrugged as she asked earnestly.

"Ya, sure, ok." Rin shrugged, though he was a little concerned about what made her turn away from him. And thus, the week after finals was over, just like that. They did however spend about four days just simply going out and getting to know each other, and one night, she even told him about her past, about who she was, the long line of Lilith Succubi she came from, along with her obligation to find "The One" to which would be her eternal slave. Rin of course was taken aback by this, but never questioned his loyalty to her, or his growing affections toward her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rin and a Succubus-Chapter Four: Eternal Slave-Confessions**

"I said I was sorry!" He cried out to her pleadingly.

"You always say that, but you never mean it! How could you?" Tears began to flow from her eyes.

"I didn't know that would happen." He tried to reach out to her but she pulled away.

"I, I don't know if I could ever trust you again." She looked at him through tearstained eyes.

"Come on, it's not like we kissed or anything!" He rolled his eyes in a matter of fact tone.

"But you may as well have!" She yelled at him.

"Lilith, it was a Girl Scout selling cookies, she was selling me a few boxes, and I thought you liked Girl Scout cookies?" Rin managed to get an arm around her.

"Yes, but don't buy them from her again, I don't trust her." She finally leaned against him as she wiped away her tears.

"There, you feel better now?" Rin asked as he played with her hair.

"Yes." She pouted as he began to chuckle.

"Well then, now that that's solved, let's do it!" Rin teased.

"Rin!" Lilith began to laugh as she rolled onto the bed.

"I'm only playing, I'd never force you to do anything you don't want to do." He looked down at her and smiled.

"I know, and that's why I love you so much Rin." She smiled at him, though he was somewhat shocked at what she'd said.  
>"You what?" Rin blushed, his face clearly in shock.<p>

"That's right, I love you Rin, I have been in love with you since the day we met." Her voice was calm and cool, as if this was expected to happen, but Rin was still confused.

"I don't know what to say." Rin leaned back as he ruffled his fingers through his dark navy hair.

"Don't say anything, I just want you to know you have your own free will to be my lover, slave, or just a friend." She put her hand over his as he froze, having flashbacks at all the fun they'd had lately, and he wasn't even solely focusing on the sex. He'd thought about it, and realized he'd loved the way she smiled, the way she'd say his name, gaze upon him as if he was the only living creature in the room. She'd always pay special attention to him, make him feel wanted, appreciated, and loved. He'd loved how gorgeous she was but he also loved how honest, loyal, spunky, smart, funny, sexy, and cool she was. He could be himself around her, and he loved that. Then suddenly, he realized he was thinking about her in depth and used the word love several times to describe her, then he turned to look at her, held her hands and said,

"Lilith, I am already your slave, I have been since the first day I met you. I want to be your lover and your friend, and I know I never want to leave your side." And thus confessing his love, she cried and embraced him, and for the first time, they were not having sex but making love to one another, showing with their bodies fully devoted to one another, how they felt about one another.

Fin


End file.
